The present invention relates to a blower for cooling an OA (office automation) equipment or the like, and more particularly to an improved connection of lead wires to be connected to the blower.
FIGS. 5 and 6 are rear and side views, respectively, of a conventional blower as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 58-40595, for example, and FIG. 7 is a side view of a motor stator in a conventional blower as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 57-58948, for example. In the drawings, the blower includes a frame 1 having an air duct 2, a shaft support member 3 having mount legs 4 mounted on the rear surface of the frame 1, to which an electric motor (not shown) including a stator 5 and so on is mounted. An impeller 6 is provided in the air duct 2, and is rotatably mounted on a rotating shaft (not shown) which is rotatably supported to the shaft support member 3. A printed circuit board 7 is electrically connected to the stator 5, and is fixed to the shaft support member 3. The printed circuit board is for accommodating circuit elements for driving the motor. Lead wires 8 are connected by welding to the printed circuit board 7, and are drawn to the outside of the frame 1 through one of the mount legs 4. A connecting portion between the lead wires 8 and the printed circuit board 7 is provided in the shaft support member 3.
In operation, the impeller 6 is rotated by supplying a current through the lead wires 8 to the motor to thereby operate the blower. In assembling the motor, the lead wires 8 are connected by welding to the printed circuit board 7, and are covered with the shaft support member 3. Then, the lead wires 8 are drawn out through the mount leg 4 to the outside of the frame.
In the coventional blower as mentioned above, after the lead wires 8 are welded to the printed circuit board 7, they are drawn out from the rear surface of the shaft support member 3. Accordingly, in case of changing a length of the lead wires 8, for example, changing a kind of the OA equipment to be installed, the blower must be dismantled so as to replace the read wires 8, or it must be replaced by another blower. Further, a manufacturer must change the length of the lead wires 8 according to the kind of the equipment, thus reducing workability.